The network controllers in present communications networks, such as RNCs (Radio Network Controllers) in 3G networks, have highly specialized data processing arrangements, dedicated for the processing of specific types of software processes. In RNC, such dedicated data processing arrangements have been designed for efficient processing of the user-plane and control-plane data. One key to the efficient processing of user and control-plane software processes in RNC is that they are processed in separate plug-in units within RNC, employing different processing technology and different operating systems. The different technologies also involve multiple programming, debugging and packaging environments.
One approach in further improving the processing capacity of the user-plane and control-plane processing in RNC is to increase the separation of user and control-plane processing into further dedicated plug-in units. However, improving the processing capacity by increasing the separation in the data processing arrangements increases the control traffic between the separate units. Due to the different technologies used in the plug-in units, the increased amount of control traffic introduces a need for fast connections between the plug-in units and conversions between the technologies of the plug-in units. Also, with the increased separation, it becomes increasingly difficult to achieve good utilization rates in all the different plug-in units designed for processing specific types of software processes.
Therefore, a new solution is needed to improve the processing efficiency and to increase the capacity of the data processing arrangement of a network controller of a communications network.